Hero for Fun, Alien for Hero
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: After losing his family, friends and even his home world, Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe gets transported to another world after defeating his greatest enemy. he finds himself in a new world, this one with so lots of heroes, villains and monsters. And who does he team up with, a caped baldy who's a hero for fun, a cyborg who fights for justice, a mosquito looking for a new path
1. Prologue

**Hello there, Humatrix-X-24 here, I hope you all enjoy this story I have written.**

**In this story I have taken away all of Ben's aliens and gave him a new one named Omni. If you're wondering what his powers are, in a nut shell he is all the aliens in one package. If you want his origin, don't worry I already have a story ready. I just don't have it with me at the moment.**

**Ben also has a new style in this version, sort of similar to all the series, except for the reboot. They ruined it there, they took away wild mutt and rip jaws, I really liked those two.**

**Think of teenage Ben with a shirt similar to omniverse, a sleeveless jacket similar to AF and UA, green jeans similar to young Ben's cargo pants, also with boots like Ben 10,000. The omnitrix has also been updated, instead of being like a wrist watch it's now just the face plate on his transformations, now located proudly on his chest.**

**Also if this happens to seem familiar I had some inspiration from another Ben 10 author here on . I'd like to thank ms. Jade-Q-and-cupcake for inspiring me with this one**.

It has been a few months since Ben gained Omni, and so far the hybrid transformation has been proven useful. Because Omni has all of the powers of Ben's aliens wrapped up in one form he doesn't need to transform to use his other abilities. And because he has all of the transformations powers Ben has learned to combine their abilities to make them more powerful. 

An example would be using Feedback's energy absorbing powers plus Atomix's energy burst ability, by absorbing energy he can double up the atomic blast's power. And with the combined brain power of both Gray Matter and Brain Storm he can solve any problem he comes across. 

Having a one alien arsenal sure comes in handy, as Omni Ben has gained a full understanding of how Kevin felt when he first absorbed the omnitrix's power and went rouge. Other than the power he also knew how it felt to be a freak of nature, a hybrid of multiple species at once when he got stuck in that form for a week and every alien race thought he was an abomination. 

In addition Ben's update to the omnitrix has also given him a partial transformations ability which gives him the power to turn parts of his body into his alien's and grow extra body parts. He also has an ability function which obviously gives Ben the power to use his alien's abilities without transforming.

For about two weeks now, Ben was assigned by his grandfather Max Tennyson to go investigate recent attacks on nearby planets. 

As it turns out the attacks have came from malfunctioning Vilgax Drones that were left there a couple years back that reactivated. 

After finishing his investigation, Ben reported the defective robots and headed home, however to the former's demise his home, friends and family were long gone before he even got back to earth. 

"Man I can't believe it's been two whole weeks, and who knew busted Vilgax drones would be so hard to deal with that last one put a crick in my neck" Ben said. 

The last drone he faced was actually functioning properly and was adaptable, it took a combination of Ben's strongest heavy hitters and Gray Matter's smarts to take him down. 

Once he approached earth his eyes widened in horror, his planet was in ruins with a familiar looking space ship near the moon. As he landed he saw his hometown in flames, the plumber headquarters destroyed in front of his grandfather's cover up plumbing store, and worse, his family and friends laying on the ground dead. 

"No, no, no, no, no what happened here" Ben said teary eyed as he saw his parents laying on the ground not breathing and bleeding. He than turned to see Gwen and Kevin both not moving or breathing, Gwen laid against a bit of rubble while Kevin at her feet both holding hands. He turned to se his revonnahgander plumber partner Rook impaled through his mid section on a large stone spike, his proto-tool next to his severed arm. 

His glance then fell on his grandfather, who was hanged on a rope by his waist with multiple bruises all over his body, his eye opened and saw Ben. 

"Ben" the old man tried to say in a raspy voice, "Grandpa" Ben yelled helping his elderly relative off the rope by turning into Omni and threw a diamond shard at the rope at the same time using Gravattack's Gravity powers to lower him down. "Grandpa what happened here who did this too everyone" Ben demanded helping Max sit down, "Ben, he, they took us by surprise (cough) (cough)" Max wheezed weakly, "they said first they'll destroy everything you love, then they said they'all destroy you next". "Who do grandpa I'll make them pay" Ben said slamming his fist on some near by rubble, "It... Was... Malgax" those were Max's final words before he... Passed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa? NOOO...", almost an hour later Ben had given his family and friends a proper burial, and mourned over the loss of his beloved family. 

"Who ever your are Malgax" Ben said clenching his fist, " no matter what you are" he looked up from the graves of his family and friends, "I will find you..." Ben said sniffling. "And make you regret setting foot on my home world", "indeed we already regret being in this pitiful rock" two familiar voices said. 

Ben turned around to see a weird hybrid between Vilgax and Malware "YOU" Ben said sinisterly his teeth clenched and fist at the ready, "I swear to you two, I will make you pay for what you did, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CROSSING PATHS WITH" Ben then slammed down hard on his omnitrix's face plate "BEN TENNYSON" he said while transforming.

When the bright emerald flash of the Omnitrix dissipated, standing in Ben's place was a seven foot tall pale light green reptilian alien with a long lizard like tail and dark green hair wearing a sleeveless full body jumpsuit with multiple omnitrix symbols located throughout his body. 

He shot a completely terrifying glare towards Malgax, Clenched his fists, "OMNI" the alien yelled. 

**Name Omni**

**Species Omnisapian**

**Description Omni appears as a large humanoid lizard with pale light green skin. He also has dark green hair along with emerald green eyes. The uniform provided to him by the omnitrix is similar to four arms except less bulky. The torso of the outfit resembles Ben's shirt, the pants area resembles diamond head's but has a hole in the back to compensate for his long tail. On his face, shoulders, elbows, hands both palm and back, knees, feet, top only, and on the dorsal surface of his tail are numerous Omnirix symbols. The omnitrix itself located on his chest.**

**Powers Omni is equipped with the powers of all the aliens of the Omnitrix. He can transform his features into those of the aliens and has the power to use their abilities. These capabilities that he has are what make him the most powerful being in the universe. Omni can also combine the powers of different aliens to create stronger powers along with making weapons out of alien DNA as inspired by Skuurd. He can even use the powers of a celestialsapian. Due to his unique powers Omni is far stronger compared to any other alien race.**

**Other knowledge this unique transformation Ben has gained was the result of an accident with the omnitrix. When Azmuth called Ben op Galvan Prime to give him an update on the omnitrix a few way bads appeared. After promptly defeating them The omnitrix malfunctioned and all the DNA got erased except for one from an unknown life form. As it turned out a few of Ben's bad guys planned to finally destroy him by erasing the omnitrix. After a slight trauma Ben turned into his new alien which had all the powers of all his aliens. Though he missed all the transformations he originally had, he was glad their demise hadn't been in vain, they were used to create a new member of his arsenal. So to put it in a way, Omni is the only one of his kind.**

"So you have a new transformation, no matter Tennyson, we've seen all your Tricks over the years" the abomination said, "how should this one be any different?" He asked.

"This one is different because he is the only transformation I have left and the strongest" Omni stated his arms glowing green. "He's a combination of every one of my aliens having all their powers" as the glow on Ben's arms lessened his arms were revealed to be that of Armadrillo and Diamond Head. "The form which I will use to finally destroy you" Ben said as he charged towards Malgax.

As Ben ran towards Malgax, the mutant monster went for a back hand at Ben, but using Ghost Freak and Big Chill's powers Omni went intangible and passed by the incoming fist. 

He then turned back to solid and gave a Talpaedan punch to Malgax knocking him back then shot diamond shards at him pinning him down. 

Ben then used Humongosaur's powers to grow seventy feet tall "This is for my parents" Ben said slamming his oversized fist on the monster. "These are for Gwen and Kevin" Omni's arms then turned into Diamond head's and Heat Blast's, he then slammed each fist on Malgax one at a time. "This is for Rook" Ben said as he turned his leg into Kicken Hawk's slammed it down hard on Malgax, grabbed him with it and tossed him in the air. 

Omni then grew Astrodactyl's wings and jet pack and flew right above them gradually rising Malware Vilgax hybrid still seventy feet tall, "and this one is for grandpa Max". Ben turned his arms into Alien X's and slammed him down so hard he created a small crater in the earth.

"Must resort to back up plan" Malgax said as he reached for a small hand held laser. "And just to make sure you both stay down." Ben said as he grew Feedback's antennae. he stuck both into Malgax and sucked all the energy out of the hybrid.

"How is this possible? We destroyed everything you hold dear, why are you still fighting? You have nothing left to live for" Malgax asked. 

Ben grit his teeth and transformed his face into NRG's, his right arm into chromastone's, and his left arm into Atomix's, "That's why, you took away the only things I loved, now you both are going to pay with your lives". 

Ben charged up all of his energized limbs, pointed all three at the monster, "Tennyson you may be able to avenge your comrades with our death, but not before we cast you into oblivion" Malgax said as he pointed the hand held laser at Ben.

"Goodbye forever Ben Tennyson" Malgax then shot the laser at Ben but he dodged it and blasted the monster with his energy beams there by disintegrating him until there was literally nothing left. 

'It's finally over' Ben thought, 'two of my most greatest enemies are finally gone' he walked away from the crater towards the direction of the laser. "Now what?" Ben asked himself, just then a portal opened up and started pulling him in, "perfect I just had to ask?" he yelled. He tried to get away but the vortex was to strong and sucked him in, as of right now, Ben was being pulled out from his world and is being sent to another one.

After exiting Ben found himself on top of a building in an unknown city. "Man, being thrown into another world, well no use sulking about it. Might as well find something to do" he said.

"Indeed" a familiar voice said. He turned to see "professor Paradox" he said. The only way 


	2. Chapter 1: the Caped Baldy

**Hello, just a little heads up, I got the inspiration to write this book from Jade-Q-and-cupcake from . The story she made that inspired me is called heroes for fun. Check it out, it's really good, so are her other books. Big fan!**

Ben stood in awe, one of his friends from his original world "well at least you're still alive" Ben said. "Barely though? Malgax had taken a lot of my power, but luckily you managed to finally destroy him" Paradox said.

"So what happens now?" Ben asked, "well for one thing, I shall tell you a little fact, you are not the only Ben, when you were sucked into the portal it split you into parts of yourself and regenerated them into full Ben's". The teen's eyes went wide, "so am I the original Ben or no?" He asked.

"As I said, you were split into parts and regenerated into full Ben's, meaning all the Ben's including yourself are all the original Ben" the time traveler explained. Ben sighed in relief, "well that's good to know" he said, "I would think so, anyway I came here to tell you about this new world you are in and that, unfortunately stuck in" Paradox said.

"Lay it on me" Ben said "if I am stuck here, might as well make a mark" he added. "In this world there are heroes like yourself, and villains, not vilgax's level though so you should be able to handle them" Professor Paradox explained. 

A minute later a loud Crash can be heard in one part of the city "sounds like your cue Ben 10" the scientist said disappearing in a flash of blue and white light. Ben grinned and was about to activate the Omnitrix, when his friend came back. "Oh before I forget here" he said giving Ben the Nemetrix, "what's this for... OOOOOWW!?!?!?!?!" The divine zapped Ben then he tout it in his Null space projector.

It's like the null void projector except it doesn't have any life in it. "What was that for?" He asked "sorry but by doing that you have gained a new transformation, rest assured this form is able to be controlled despite it being composed of predators" Paradox said.

Ben activated and turned into a new alien, In the transformation Ben's clothes were replaced with a jumpsuit similar to Omni's except the legs were replaced with shorts and was Ruby red. The new creature was similar to said hybrid alien as well except it had red skin and dark red hair. It's eyes were ruby red and it had sharp fangs. It's hair ran down its back taking the shape of dorsal fins. In addition multiple Nemetrix symbols appeared around the new alien's body and the Omnitrix's symbol was replaced by the Nemetrix's. Ben's hands then turned into four fingered claws and his legs looked similar to a dinosaurs'. When the transformation was complete the new alien roared and got down on all fours.

**Name: Predator**

**Species: Predasapian**

**Description: appears similar to Omnisapian except is composed of DNA from various Predatory aliens. Like an Omni's uniform is a full body suit except the legs and sleeves go down to only its fore limbs. This species is red instead of green and is more animalistic. And due to DNA they are quite comfortable consuming live creatures. This creature is surprisingly not aggressive, rather it has a large degree of protective instincts. When Ben is in this form, he feels like an animal parent defending its babies when he is defending his friends.**

**Powers: like Omni able to transform his features into those of the Nemetrix predators. And in addition is able to copy their powers. Abilities that require different body types, he is able to shape his body to fit that description.**

**Notable facts: this life form was created after the Nemetrix and the Omnitrix user made contact with its energy. Thanks to this the DNA crossed over to the Omnitrix and allowed it to create this new form.**

Ben looked at himself, and was impressed "wow talk about double the arsenal" he said observing his new body. "Indeed, and now I am off to tell the other you's about their current predicament, or should I say have told them. Time travel makes verb tense very confusing" Paradox said.

"Actually one of you I told was in his predator form and he bit me" he added showing the bandage. "Right... er sorry?" Ben said turning into Omni and flew towards the source of the sound. When he landed part of the city was wiped away.

He looked around and saw a young girl crying for her parents. "MOMMY, DADDY" she cried. Ben sped over and held her gently, "pardon but are you okay?" He asked, she looked at him then behind him and flinched. Ben cocked a brow and looked behind him to see a large purple humanoid. He was bare naked and he had antennas on his fore head.

(A/N: for those of you who do know he looks like that character from the Dragon Ball series piccalo. Sorry but I have no interest in Dragon Ball Z, no offense but it doesn't appeal to me).

He was about to strike them down but Ben sped out of the way carrying the girl. "Who are you? A fellow monster?" It asked, Ben held her close and answered "all I am is a hero, now and forever more bukko" he retorted.

"A hero" the purple piccolo said, "and here I thought we could be allies, I am Vaccine man". He pounded his chest "I was born from the very pollution Man brought upon the earth. The earth is a single living organism, the Humans are a disease that create bacteria eating away at the precious life force" he said getting bigger and uglier.

"In order to wipe out Humanity and the evil civilization built on her surface the earth and her infinite wisdom has given birth to me" he continued, now with long tusks. "Now lets see you take on a real..." Ben shut him up by punching him in the gut with a Humungosaur sized Armadrillo fist.

"Would you stop nagging already I have to help this little girl find her parents" Ben said kicking him in the face sending him backpedaling. "Your own resolve will be your down fall..." suddenly a caped baldy came out of nowhere and gave Vaccine man a single punch that obliterated him.

"Whoa" was Ben could say from the strength of the dude's fist. "All it took was one punch again? DAMMIT!!!!" The man screamed. He then walked, that was until Ben yelled "that was so awesome!!".

The man looked back to him and gave a small smile "yeah... names Saitama" he said. "Hi names... well my name is currently Omni, but my real name" he then deactivated the Omnitrix and he was in his human form. And he was still carrying the girl "is Ben Tennyson" he said.

"Well good to meet you Ben, new hero in town?" Saitama asked. Ben nodded, the girl then spoke up, "um thank you Mr. Tennyson" she said. The teen looked down to see her, "oh you're welcome, now let's find your parents" he said "mind if I help?" The baldy asked.

"I got like nothing else to do" he said, Ben nodded and turned into Omni. Then sped away, they later found the girl's mother and walked around. Ben had told Saitama about his adventures, when he tried to explain about him being from an alternate dimension Saitama was slightly skeptical.

In order to help him Ben used the combined power of Brainstorm and Gray matter to use telepathy on Saitama. He believed then, "so since you're not from around here, where're you gonna live?" He asked.

They were currently at a noodle shop, Ben had been in space for a month with nothing but his Grandpa's gross cooking too eat. Of course he's gonna want to eat something that doesn't taste like it belongs in a laboratory.

"Not sure, dang it I wish Paradox had done something first beforehand" Ben said. Saitama pondered for a bit then had an idea "you know there are a lot of vacant rooms in my apartment, maybe you can room therer if you want" he said.

"Seriously!?" Ben exclaimed, "one hero to another" the baldy said, (A/N: if Saitama was really here I bet he'd hit me for constantly calling him bald then I'd have my head obliterated).

"Thanks man", Saitama offered him a fist bump but Ben declined knowing how strong Saitama's punch is. After a confused look the baldy remembered "oh yeah thanks for the reminder" he said.

"Quick thinking", Ben smirked "when you face off against villains most of your life you tend to pick up in their strengths and weaknesses" he said.

After a while Ben picked one of the rooms in Saitama's apartment. It was nice, now, mainly because Ben had cleaned it up. Before it was all dusty, cobwebs everywhere, bugs infested the area's. and there was something unmentionable in the bathroom. In nearly made Ben throw up, "man that was gross, now to get essentials" he said.

Little while later he sped around the city using Ditto and XLR8's powers to buy items for his new home. As to how he managed to purchase it all, he thanked Diamond head of his natural value. In diamonds at least, he made enough to live off of for almost two years.

"Now that's better" he said resting on his new bed and turned on his TV, "a new world huh? Well as Paradox said, stuck here, might as well make the best of it" he said. Then a few hours later fell asleep, the next few days passed, Ben had done his normal routine as a hero.

Day 1: stopped a mad boxer on the loose constantly giving people killer blows to the head. Was about to give him second punch when Saitama came and obliterated him in one punch.

Day 2: found a giant spider dinosaur tearing half of City C, after landing a fist Saitama just comes around and destroys it.

Day 3: cybernetic squid has been attacking the bay, used Rip Jaw's powers to tear three of the thing arms off. Then Saitama shows up as usual and obliteration.

Day 4: walking around when crazy three mouthed guy is trying to tear up street signs for no reason. blasted his three mouths with Sulfur Dioxide, was about to finish him When Saitama just up obliterates him, again!!!

"Not to self, make sure Saitama is not in the area when you're fighting" Ben said sighing. He didn't have anything against his bald friend, he was just getting tired of always having the fight end so fast.

"Man, at least Diamond Head's crystal money is still gonna last me for a long while. But for much longer" he said. He is currently sitting on top of a building, looking around City Z. Something always puzzled him though, no one ever lived in city Z.

The other cities yes but this place was a ghost town. This was short lived when Ben remembered that the place was infested with monsters. "It actually makes sense that Saitama lives here, he's the only one who's strong enough to keep them at bay".

He took a sip of a smoothie then heard the ground shaking. The teen looked around and saw a huge giant towering over everything. He acted fast and went Omni then flew to the giant. "This guy is big, heck I bet Ultimate Way Big could match him" Ben said as her grew bigger.

"Hey ugly" he shouted with Echo Echo's powers. The giant turned to see Ben as big as him, actually bigger than him and delivered a talon equipped Kicken hawk kick to his face.

I'm pretty sure you're curious as to how Ben could be bigger than the giant when either Way Big or Ultimate Way Big may be slightly smaller. It's simple really, Omni has the ability add mass. This ability allows him to increase beyond any large alien's height by adding true mass of other aliens into the form. Ben added normal Way Big's height and size to Ultimate Way Big's, in addition is Humungosaur and Atomix.

By combining those three large alien's sizes both physically and in perspective, Omni was able to grow big enough to tower over the giant for a few kilometers. "What, big brother why is her bigger than me?" The giant asked.

Ben used Kicken Hawk's eyes to see a scientist on his shoulder. Presumably his older brother, "I'm not sure, maybe he broke into my lab and stole some of the leftover Biceps King steroid" he said. 

Ben shook his head "sorry I don't do steroids, but let's see ho you do against this" the alien cocked his fist back and have a nasty right hook to the giant. He grunted in pain as his face was hit, Ben then pulled his fist back and added a back hand. "Ow... what the hell!!!" The giant yelled when he went for Ben's side.

Omni used Ghost freaks powers and went intangible. The monster's fist went straight through him and Ben smashed both of his fists into his head. "Easy little brother, quick, try to get that big fin on his head" the scientist suggested. Ben backed away then let out a powerful sonic blast, "hey you remind me of an anime I used to watch" he heard,

Ben looked on his shoulder to see Saitama casually picking his nose. "Saitama, I admire your timing but I think I've got woah!!!" He ducked when the giant tried to grab his cranial fin. "On second thought, mind striking him where it hurts?" Ben asked as he backed up.

The alien crossed his arms in an X fashion and blasted a powerful beam of cosmic energy at it. Due to the Ray being strong enough to destroy Pluto, Ben didn't put to much into it. Omni then flew upwards and threw some energy disks made from cosmic energy at the giant which exploded on contact.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH" the giant groaned when he was hit, "okay Saitama now" Ben then threw his friend at the monster. Both of them were baffled, "uh Big brother did he just throw something because I don't se..." the giant stopped in mid sentence because Saitama punched him straight in the face.

The creature fell, and if by cruel fate his brother was also crushed in the process. "Oops" Saitama said, "I've got a feeling that punch of yours isn't going to stop" Ben said shrinking down and hovering right next to him. The 


End file.
